Lose your mind
by Whaleee
Summary: Laura Stilinski, Stiles older sister, share a bestfriend, Scott McCall. Their ordinary lives turn up-side down. Everything that was up-side down, now makes sense. But what is sense anymore?


"Stiles, Stiles?!" My light is almost out of battery. I shake it. "Dammit" I whisper to myself. "Stiles? Where are you?". I'm now in the middle of the Beacon Hills preserve, where my brother and our best friend Scott took of an hour ago. I didn't want them to but they're 2 years older than me so I don't have a big influence on their stupid decisions. They haven't come back yet so I got on my bike and went looking for them. It's midnight, dark and freezing cold. Partly because I'm wearing pyjamas.

I started to get out of the woods as it the rain started to pour down. I ran the last bit but stopped as I felt that I kicked something that definitely wasn't a stick or a rock. I tried to look down at touched the ground blindly. After a minute or so I found what I kicked on. It was an inhaler, and I got to the conclusion that it belonged to Scott.

I got to road and a car passed by. It made a weird turn from one side to the other like it was something there. I run over to see Scott.

"I think you lost something" she said reaching out the inhaler for Scott.

"Oh my god, Laura you scared the living hell out of me."

"Where's Stiles?" I asked him worried. And started walking. This was our only way home.

"You're dad caught us.. so he took him with him."

"Fist of all, then why are you still here? Second of all why the heck was my dad in the middle of the woods? Third of all why were you in the woods?"

He stopped and did movements with his hands trying to make me forget what I just said. He always did so, but finally he answered and started walking again. "Firstly, Stiles made it look like he was out here alone that probably wasn't so convincing. Second _and_ third of all, we maybe just were in a crime scene." Lowering his voice in the last to words.

I stopped and gave him a look. "We were just where?!"

He tried to shade it. Like he always did as well. In every uncomfortable situations possible. "We were just in the woods." And smiled awkwardly.

My body filled with frustration. We were right now in the middle of nowhere and wouldn't make it home in hours. Dad will get worried and mad. Half an hour ago I stood in a crime scene. But Scott plays it off cool, like always.

Scott start to groan and put his hands over the side of his stomach. I looked at him.

"Scott, what's going on?" I say concerned.

"Um-m nothing, I-i just- just hit a tree, yeah I hit, a tree.."

"With your stomach?" He nodded. "We both know you can't lie. Lift up your shirt."

He sighed and did what I said. He lifted his shirt up and I saw a big bite mark.

"Oh my god, Scott. Wh-what happened?"

"I-I don't know, a swarm of deers just came and when I got up again a big beast like animal just came and attacked me. And that's when I lost my inhaler." He looked down on his stomach - on the bite mark, and covered it up."

I was about to say something but, we see a car coming towards us. I came him a concerned look but he just shook his head that tells me not to worry about it. We jump and scream before we realise who's car it is. The sheriffs car - my dad's car.

Our jaws drops to the ground. We can't hide now. We're in trouble, big trouble.

"Oh my god." I say putt my hand on mouth speechless.

"Get in the car both of you, now."

You can feel his anger from a mile away. We make an awkward face and jump into the backseat. The rain pours down the window and water drop from our foreheads and noses. We sit quiet for a while before my dad speaks up. "What the hell were you doing, out in the middle of the woods?" Neither me or Scott could lie, or we could but we sucked at it. This would get ourselves and Stiles in to so much trouble.

We looked at each other and Scott started to spill it out, and I filled in some gaps there and where.

He sighed. "Do you know how much trouble and _danger_ you've gotten yourself into?"

I answer "I think we're pretty aware of that right now." My dad gave me a look in backmirror and I looked away quick.

After what it felt like an eternity we arrived at Scott's house and dropped him off. I smile at him as he close the door and run inside.

Scott only lived two blocks away from were I lived. I'm thankful for that right now, because then dad don't have so much time to yell at me, so Scott didn't have to hear it.

"So, where's Stiles?" I asked him nervously.

"Where you should've been." With that said I jumped in to the conclusion that he was at home.

When we arrived at home I jumped out of the car as fast as I could, but dad stopped me before I could get inside.

"Laura!" I looked back at him. "I need to go down to the station, but if i find out you two have even thought about going-" I stopped him.

"I get it dad, we won't go out." I turned around and got inside. Outdoors you heard the tires is dad's car going off.

"Stiles!" I yell, waited and yelled again.

"Come on Stiles, come down!"

I stood still in the stairs for a moment before I walked upstairs. "You gotta be kidding me" my body was sore and all it wanted to do was collapse to the floor. I took heavy steps up the stairs and opened Stiles room. There he sat talking to Scott in the computer.

I enter and smile at Stiles looking back to me and Scott looking at me on the computer.

Scott and Stiles look dead serious and my smile slowly fades.

A/N:

I just wanted you to know that this is my first ever fanfic and that English is my second language so incorrect grammar can occur. Please review or leave requests! That'll make me very happy. I'll try to post as soon as possible again.


End file.
